New moon, New Secrets
by TabbyCatRofl
Summary: Takes place when Edward leaves. My version of Bella and Jacob's time together. New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

I am **not** stephanie meyer. I do **not** own the twilight saga and I am **not** in any affilation with stephanie meyer. This is only how I **imagined** new moon to be, it is** not** the real new moon. thanks :3

Basically, this is my version of when Jacob and Bella spend time together after Edward left.

* * *

I walked onto the path that led out the side of the forest into view of La push beach. I waited for the wind to die down but it seemed to only gain strength from the incoming tide. The shadows of trees; climbing up the cliffs with crawling hands and roots that reached into every ditch and hole; wrapping it's tentacles around rocks in a mockery embrace only nature can disturb. The wind created dust waves over the black soot sand, hovering like a living mist that only existed in horror stories when someone (or something) was coming.

The beach was deserted. Was I in a horror story?

I waited for the sun to rescue me; to come out of its cloudy nap and illuminate the sky with reassuring waves of light. To chase away the shadows back to their keepers and hold them there till night. After one hour (I think), sitting on the beach border waiting for light, I realized the sun was in an unwakeable slumber. I stood up and set off along the beach edge trailing the tide's rim with a stick. The stick made ripples which seemed to carry on for miles. The further I followed the ripples, the more scenery I saw, soon making me wish I never looked in the first place.

In the far distance was a thick, black band of darkness spreading itself along the whole edge of the earth. Along this thick band there were little flashes of light (abit like a faulty light bulb). I wished someone would be able to fix it before it came here. The moon was our lamp and if that storm came, how would we know it's day?

As I walked further down the beach, I wasn't paying attention to anything but scenery, so when I heard a crack in the trees near by I froze.

I waited for something to grab me or at least take me away from the very stony spot I was standing at but nothing came. /I looked around and realized I was alone again. Taking no chances, I walked back the way I came and sat on a rock. I began singing to myself. My voice seemed to carry on for miles; echoing off every dead and living surface. I thought someone might hear me so I kept quiet from then on. When I stopped and got up to leave – the dark sky and sudden decrease in temperature suggested I should be leaving now – something made me crouch down and hide behind the rock.

A back tingling shriek of a howl came from the top of the la push cliff. I kept my eyes closed tightly, hoping for the noise to go away but it only got louder in my empty feared mind. After a few minutes the howling stopped. I opened my eyes and looked up from the stone, half knowing what to expect. At first, all I saw was the mist from earlier, now weaving through the trees making it almost impossible to see. I squinted my eyes further into the fog and saw a bunch of silhouette's on the cliff ledge.

Immediately I began trying to pick out human features from them and when I couldn't, I realized they must be animal. I looked at the tallest thing on the cliff. It was huge like a horse _without_ the horse qualities. It had pointy ears on top of its head and a large bushy tail at the back. Its tail was so big; I wondered how the thing could carry it. It had paws the size of bears and sharp nails that were like knives. Its coat was a dark charcoal black and was messy from the wind. It had a huge moth sticking out front, with teeth that looked like they came from a jaws movie. Its eyes however, looked as if they didn't belong to the body they were inside. Soft brown, human eyes almost.

The creature was a wolf.

* * *

I know it's short, but I'm a newbie and I only just started but I'll try my best. Tell me what you think (dialoge coming soon guys!)  
Annie xo


	2. Chapter 2

The fog cleared a little and it became clear the other silhouettes by its side were also wolves. This was a pack and it was nighttime. I waited for the wolves to notice me, smell me or hear my heavy breathing from below but they all seemed focused on each other. Their eyes stared at each other and created an invisible, unbreakable connection I could feel in the air. It was silent. At first I wondered whether the wolves were communicating. That the human's ears were to low to hear their silent whispers in wolf speak. I studied them and imagined them talking. One would speak out and one would reply. Then it hit me. What if they weren't wolves at all? The bear sized paws and abnormal sized bodies. And those soft eyes. What if they were human?

Maybe I was imagining things. Werewolves? The air must have got to my head. The myths of the horrible man sized wolf people that roamed the full moonlight hunting us was only a fairytale. Unless these were different. More peaceful. My mind wishes they were but my reality half leans towards them being regular hungry wolves. I had to get a little closer, just to be sure.

I began tiptoeing quietly towards the bottom of the cliff – careful not to step on any twigs which could give away my position. All the while my heart was in my throat. Was I in the right mind? Shouldn't I be running from them? I searched the beach with eyes like radars searching for danger although it only seemed on the cliff.

The closer I got; the faster I ran and now I was an unstoppable steam train. I knew I was going to fall at one point but I had to get a closer look and quick. I spoke to soon. My foot got caught on an outgrown root and I couldn't stop the fall. I went flying towards a tree. I waited for the tree impact but surprisingly it never came. I opened my eyes slowly – hoping this was a dream and _he_ was there to save me – but I was lying on the floor; behind me heavy panting. I wasn't alone.

I turned slowly to find one of the wolves from the cliff leaning against the tree trying to get its breath back. I stood up and began to back away rubbing my eyes. The brown shabby wolf just looked at me funny; like_ I_ was the fool. Why didn't I hit the tree? Was this some sick nightmare? No happy ending. Instead I get mauled by a wolf? The wolf bowed its head looking disappointed at my reaction. I held my hand out while alarm bells rang in my head. I let my hand hold there and after a few minutes, the wolf crouched down and began shuffling towards me, like a dog doing a trick. He was at my hand in a few seconds – it wouldn't take long for a wolf his size. I stroked his long, hot nose. He sniffed and I pulled my hand back. The wolf stared for a few more moments, gave a teethy dog grin and leapt into the forest.

I looked to wear it had gone and not a leaf was disturbed. I looked behind me, my footprints increased in length on the sand, right up until the root where they disappeared and reappeared a few feet away. Yet when I looked at the forest edge, no footprints. It was like he was never there; a part of the forest. I turned around and followed the print path back to my truck. The sky was a black blanket, stretching over the earth. It was lined with twinkling lights and occasionally, one fled across the sky like a spark.

Now that the wolf was gone, I felt strangely lonely. My breathing seemed loud and made me feel lost. The wind picked up as I opened the truck door and sat on the cold familiar seats. I started the engine which roared in response. I took one last look at the forest edge, hoping to savor the moment just a little longer. Beep beep; a text. ''hey Bella, Charlie is at my house watching the game; he said come over for a while. I think he wants you to make dinner. Jacob x''. I flipped my phone shut. I turned the truck around and started down the road, leaving the wolves and the scenery behind me.


End file.
